Tears of Joy
So, this is my entree for the 2015 Wiki-Wide Writing Contest!! Enjoy reading it, and I know it doesn't matter if I win or not! To everyone out there who entered: good luck! :3 Tears of Joy is a short fanfic and shipfic, but I'll enter it in the category shipfic anyway. This takes place about 10 months after The Brightest Night. It does not have chapters or anything like that, and it's all about the canon character Sunny and her love triangle. ;3 Once again, enjoy!! Tears of Joy A small golden dragonet crept through the jungle, her bright green eyes alert and darting from tree to tree, looking, searching... A rustling sound was heard from her right, and her head automatically snapped to her side. Sunny lowered her bare tail as Starflight emerged from the dense undergrowth. "Starflight! You scared me out of my scales!" she exclaimed, nuzzling his side. He let out a soft hurrrr and craned his neck so it rested on her's. "I did not know you were startled so easily!" Starflight teased, lifting an arm and resting it on her shoulder. She swatted him on the nose. "Look who's talking!" They sat there for a while, simply enjoying one another's company, and sudden anxiety flooded into Sunny. Ever since Glory became queen, it had been really busy. Flying in between the SeaWing kingdom and the rainforest, things were really hectic. Not to mention Sunny hadn't seen the SandWing kingdom or Thorn in forever! Sunny let out a tiny sigh. "Do you think we will ever be normal? Just like every other dragon, loved and with family and friends..." She trailed off and got a faraway look in her eyes. Starflight stood, enjoying the gentle waves of heat emitting from her scales. He hesitated before replying, thinking out exactly what he would say. "No. We will never be normal. We are the Dragonets of Destiny!" he exclaimed, trying to sound optimistic. "I never wanted to be one of the Dragonets, but here I am. And now I have no regrets... As long as I'm with you," he added, lifting the SandWing's chin so their eyes met. Sunny smiled. "Thank you, Starflight." "There is no need for thanks..." he murmured, caressing her cheek lovingly. "Starflight..." Sunny pulled away, her eyes glittering with sorrow. Starflight made no move to go to Sunny again. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "What?" "You can't. Fatespeaker... Does she know?" Sunny's frown deepened. Inner turmoil was swirling inside her, and she was trying hard to keep her distress concealed. "She is much better for you... You're both NightWings after all." Starflight looked away and shook his head sadly. "She doesn't have to know. We can love each other still..." Sunny didn't give in; her compassion for Starflight too strong. "Starflight, you'll go through much more pain if we are together. Fatespeaker is perfect! She's kind, funny, pretty..." Starflight's gaze hardened with determination. "No. Sunny, you are all those things and more! I will always love you stronger than any other dragon." Sunny turned away. "I need some time." And with that she lifted off to find a peaceful place to think and rest. Painful tears threatened to push the way through her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I am strong," she whispered. ~ o ~ Fatespeaker strode over to Starflight and smiled. "Hi! What's with the long face?" she added when she saw the look on his face. It was a mix between worry and pain. Starflight shifted to let Fatespeaker sit beside him on the narrow wooden platform. "Have you seen Sunny?" Fatespeaker stiffened at the sound of the SandWing's name. Jealousy coursed through her. "No," she replied tensely. "Why?" "I haven't seen her since she stormed off last night... She's too small to be out there on her own." He seemed unaware how his words were affecting Fatespeaker. She lashed her tail, frustrated. Would Starflight keep his mind off that annoying little dragon for one minute? Suddenly, Fatespeaker felt guilty. I know I shouldn't hate her for liking Starflight too, but she's a SandWing! And it's so hard... I can't keep pretending I like her! An angry tear slid down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. Starflight didn't notice the NightWing's actions. "I think I'll go look for her," he decided firmly, and he soared higher and higher into the sky. Thank the moons I can see again, he thought. His eyes had miraculously healed after a long time in bandages, and now his vision was only slightly blurred. Fatespeaker just stared at Starflight; or more accurately, glared at Starflight. "I'll win his love," she whispered to herself. "I'll make everyone see I can be loved..." ~ o ~ Sunny sniffed and drew her tail closer to her trembling body. Why can't I stop crying? she wailed inwardly. She knew nothing when Starflight crept up behind her; his steps light and dark scales camouflaging him. Knowing the SandWing would be startled if he leapt on her, Starflight walked slowly forward, wanting to be heard so Sunny wouldn't be too scared. Sunny froze as soon as she heard Starflight behind her. "Go away," she croaked harshly. "No. I can't leave you here!" Starflight snuggled up to Sunny. "You don't have to do this alone. I will always be here for you." "But you won't. You love Fatespeaker!" Sunny cried. "Not as much as you," Starflight whispered, drawing Sunny even closer. "D- do you promise? Are you sure?" Sunny's voice cracked and she let out a small whimper. She hated herself for not being faithful in her friend, but she had to know. "Yes, Sunny. Yes, my love..." Starflight rocked Sunny gently in his arms. "Hush... Hush, Sunny. I'm here now." A swift breeze swept through the crisp night air, and crickets chirped somewhere in the trees. The moon and stars twinkled and blazed for them that night. This was their night. Starflight stroked Sunny's crest slowly. "Look. Listen," he whispered. "The world is singing for us tonight." Sunny closed her eyes and strained her ears. "I can hear. The wind and crickets and trees are singing a wonderful song..." Starflight loosened his grip, simply relived Sunny was a bit more relaxed. He leaned forward slowly, slowly... And Starflight's eyes locked with Sunny's; both sparkling with love and pain and wonder. And they kissed. Once they broke away, Starflight smiled. "I don't know why I did that." Sunny grinned back. "I do." Very soon they were both on the floor laughing, tears of laughter brimming their eyes. Their love was so strong one could see it very clearly even as they giggled on the moist earth; wet from the recent rain. And right then, Sunny decided something. She decided she would be happy, even if Starflight choose Fatespeaker instead of her. Because she had to; for Starflight. If she didn't, he would have to endure even more pain than he had to, and Sunny would regret it for the rest of her life. So no matter what happens... She would cry tears of joy; no more, no less. ~ o ~ When I think about it baby All I can do is shake my head Cause there ain't no explanation, no reason Oh you must be heaven sent With your crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy love Boy you got me so messed up, so messed up Now all I know is your love I tear up when I think about you, boy You've got me so emotional But when I cry now, they're all tears of joy You gotta, you gotta, you gotta understand baby I've been through so many things My heart has seen the ups the downs, the highs and the lows And every pain life brings But now I got your crazy, crazy, crazy love And all I wanna do now is sing Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I just wanna sing for you baby Now all I know is your love I tear up when I think about you, boy You've got me so emotional But when I cry now, they're all tears of joy Said I'm crying I'm crying now, but it's not like before Baby these are tears of joy They've been the same since you walked through my door Baby these are tears of joy Now all I know is your love I tear up when I think about you, boy You've got me so, so emotional But when I cry now, they're all tears of joy Look how you got me crying Every every every every day Every day and every night baby I'm crying now, but it's not like before Baby these are tears of joy They've been the same since you walked through my door Baby these are tears of joy I'm crying now, but it's not like before Baby these are tears of joy - Tears of Joy by Faith Evans ~ The End! ~ Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Summerleaf) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)